Demoura Zodd
is a low-level Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen army. He is one of the guards for the underground passageways to Hueco Mundo. Character Outline Demōra is either an incomplete Arrancar or one that never learned how (or cared how) to seal his power in a form of a Zanpakutō, stating that he abandoned human form for greater power. He maintains features that give him the appearance of an hybrid between a human and a Hollow. Demōra appears as a dark-skinned deformed human, his stature is disproportionate to that of a normal human. The remains of his hollow mask covers the top of his face. He also has two strange linear emblems between the eyes and an enormous and deformed jaw. He tends to walk stooped because of his long arms which brushed the ground as if he were a primate. He also has black hair and a dreadlocks hairstyle with several ornaments and outstand earrings at the end of these. Underneath his mask he carries two lines tattooed down his cheeks. His Arrancar hakama is simple and similar to the ones of mostly Arrancar. Demōra's intelligence seems to be very limited, confined to show aggressiveness typical of the Hollow. Synopsis Demōra is the first enemy faced with Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado upon arrival at Hueco Mundo, they cross the gorge and appear in a passage custoded by Demōra, he pursues them to a large room with some stairs, where his companion Iceringer short step to Ishida and revealed that it was a simple but effective ambush. Demōra hits the ground with his fist trying to reach Ishida and rebuked Iceringer's commentary about his lack of intelligence. They later afirm that they abandon human form in order to increase their own powers. While his companion Iceriger was engaged in battle with Chad, Demōra puts Ishida in trouble since Demōra's attack focuses on the spiritual energy around his hands, making impossible to Ishida the use of his Reishi Heishō weapons, limiting him to dodge the blows of the Arrancar. However Ishida and Chad are able to deceive to exchange opponents, Chad succeeds Ishida and then tip a tremendous punch breaking Demōra's mask, and impacts him against the wall by the force of his punch. Chad mocks Demōra's appearance without his mask and then renewed the attack with another punch, the Arrancar emerge and does not accept his defeat, he decided to use his most powerful attack shooting his own tongue as a projectile against Chad, but he stops the attack after falling back a few meters and let the Arrancar stunned. The human uses his new special attack El Directo and hits Demōra, who falls to the ground defeated while Ishida and his Hinrei Kōjaku end with Iceringer. Then, the room starts to crumble and they stated that it is caused because if they fall the walls will fall with them, but Ichigo, Ishida and Chad were aimed at the stairs of the hall at the time. After the room collapses, Demōra dies along his companion Iceringer. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male